


Quid Pro Quo

by strikecommandher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly McGenji, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Body, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher
Summary: When the Blackwatch agents Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada hold your sensitive information hostage, the only way they'll agree to return it is for a small favor. Something for something.





	Quid Pro Quo

You were certain the moment you were pressed in between the two Blackwatch agents, a flood of regret would come washing over you. But it never did. Honestly, would you have even noticed? Their lips brushing over every inch of your soft flesh made it hard to think straight. You tried your best to seem like you didn’t want this, but you failed miserably as soon you felt the cowboy slipping his hands under your skirt, inching further and further until he found your sex through your panties, already wet with anticipation.

“You can pretend you don’t want us all you’d like, but your body ain’t lyin’.” McCree’s voice was dark and heavy with need as he cooed in your ear. Truthfully, you didn’t want this, at least not initially. Blackwatch has sensitive information you needed back.

And they needed something from you in return. 

You started to defend your arousal when your words were quickly cut off by Genji’s tongue parting your lips. The cyborg was quick, that’s for sure. You tried to break away, but he pulled you back in, holding you at the nape of your neck to keep you nice and still while his tongue danced with yours.

McCree’s fingers slipped past the fabric covering your mound and began to trail along your slit, rubbing you softly before slipping one, now two fingers inside. You mewled into Genji’s mouth as you felt the cowboy beckoning you from within. 

“Listen to her, purrin’ like a kitten.”

The cyborg’s lips broke away from yours and your muted moans were unleashed into the room, growing increasingly louder as McCree’s digits brought you dangerously close to your edge. You could feel yourself already coming undone, arching your back and gripping at anything your hands could find to help you weather the inevitable waves. And just before they came crashing over you, the cowboy withdrew, denying you the pleasure for which your body yearned.

“Did you think we would be done with you so soon,” taunted Genji. It had been a while since the two agents had the pleasure of sharing a bed with someone other than each other. They weren’t about to let you go just yet, not until they both found the release they so desperately needed.

The cyborg may not be able to feel like he once did, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to give. He positioned your body at the edge of the bed, hiked up your skirt and carelessly tossed your panties aside. He dropped to his knees in between your thighs and made a painfully slow trail of kisses to your entrance. He made sure to avoid all of your sweet spots. Each time his lips hovered just over yours, he’d turn his attention elsewhere, driving you to the brink of insanity. You bucked your hips in an attempt to make contact with his face, only to feel his hands settling your squirms, holding you still against the mattress. You rose up with every intention of grabbing a handful of his dark hair and forcing him to give you want you desired, but your arms were snatched by McCree.

“Let the man work, kitten.”

You looked down at Genji, frustrated to no end, wondering when, if ever, he’d stop teasing you. His red eyes locked with yours and then, finally, you could feel it, the warmth of his tongue sliding inside. He reveled in the taste of you, making sure to give your clit just as much attention as your hole. Your breaths turned shallow as Genji’s tongue moved over your nub, down your slit and back into you until the wonderful waves came rushing in around you. Moans spilled from your lips as electricity spread from your core throughout your entire body. 

“Fuck, I bet you taste good,” McCree remarked, slightly jealous he wasn’t able to experience your wetness on his tongue as well. As Genji rose up, he brought the cowboy in for a kiss, sharing your nectar with him. “That’ll do fine,” he sighed once he had gotten his fill of your juices from cyborg’s lips.

Without another moment to waste, the men were repositioning your spent body on the bed. Your back was propped up on Genji and you felt the many metal parts that made him whole humming along your spine, slightly tickling you.

“Looks like it’s my turn.” McCree’s voice was just a touch giddy as he kneeled down in between your still quivering legs. You let out a cry as his cock entered you, your walls already fluttering around him. “That’s right, purr for me, kitten.”

The cowboy didn’t take long to find his stride. His thrusts were already too much for your overstimulated body but he didn’t let up on his intensity. Both of the men could feel you beginning to tense up and responded accordingly; McCree vigorous thrusts speeding up, drawing your closer to your second orgasm, and Genji planting reassuring kisses on your neck and face. “It’s all right, you can let go again,” the cyborg murmured into your skin.

“Oh fuck…come with me! Come with me,” groaned the cowboy, his hips snapping against yours erratically until neither of you could hold back any longer. You threw your arms around him as he pushed deep into your womb, his cock painting your walls white with his seed. Your moans mingled as they filled the room, the two of your trembling as you came down from your high together.

Once your mind began to settle, you thought to yourself that this was more than enough to retrieve what Blackwatch held hostage. For the time being as the three of you laid in bliss together, that was neither here nor there.

**Author's Note:**

> A McGenji request from a wonderful anon on Tumblr. Thank you very much!! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
